Recently, electronic devices, such as portable phones, MP3 players, Portable Multimedia Players (PMP), electronic book readers, portable tablets, laptop computers, and the like, which a user may carry and use to access various content, are becoming popular. These electronic devices may be provided with various internal modules including a module for transmitting and receiving data, a battery, a driving chip, and the like, as well as a circuit board on which internal parts are mounted. Some parts among the internal modules may emit heat with a high temperature. The high temperature heat generated by these parts has an effect on other parts or modules and may causes the other parts or modules to have a degraded performance due to the negative effect of the heat. As a result, heat dissipating apparatuses, which have different shapes and various structures, are provided to electronic devices in order to cool parts dissipating high temperature heat. However, in a case of a heat generating element, direct cooling is not easy. Typically, in a case of a device, such as a portable phone, an MP3 player, a Portable Multimedia Player (PMP), and the like, which does not require high performance, heat dissipation can be achieved through a heat dissipating structure made of copper or aluminum of which a thermal transfer rate is excellent. On the other hand, in a case of an electronic device, such as a personal computer, a laptop computer, and the like, which requires high performance, heat dissipation is addressed by applying a forced circulation system in which heat transfer is performed by a heat pipe, or high temperature air is discharged outside by a fan.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a heat dissipating apparatus of an electronic device using a fan according to the related art. FIG. 2 is a view illustrating a thermal diffusion distribution according to a heat generation of a heat generating element in an electronic device provided with a fan type of heat dissipating apparatus according to the related art.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, the electronic device 10 may be provided with a circuit board 12, on which various modules are mounted, therein. Plural modules are electrically connected to one another on the circuit board 12, and a battery 13 is mounted on the electronic device 10 to supply electric power to the electronic device 10 in order to drive the modules. Various modules of the circuit board 12 may include a heat generating element 11, such as a central processing unit, mounted on the circuit board 12. A heat dissipating apparatus 20 is provided on the circuit board 12 in order to dissipate heat of the heat generating element 11. The heat dissipating apparatus 20 is a fan type of a forced circulation system, which may include a fan 22 and a heat pipe 21. The heat pipe 21 has one end located around the heat generating element 11 and the other end extending by a desired length, so as to transfer the heat of the heat generating element 11 to the fan 22. The fan 22 is located at the other end of the heat pipe 21, and may forcibly discharge the heat transferred from one end to the other end of the heat pipe 21 outside of the electronic device 10.
Considering the heat diffusion distribution of the heat dissipating apparatus having the forced circulation structure as described above, as shown in FIG. 2, the heat generating element 11 is a hot-spot region with the highest temperature, and heat is distributed along the heat pipe 21. The heat diffusion concentrically occurs at a side of the electronic device 10 at which the heat pipe 21 is disposed in the electronic device 10.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.